A Trip Up North
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: Sora drags Roxas to a mountain resort to get him mind off of Namine. While there, they run into a certain redhead. Will Axel be able to get Roxas out of his loveless slump? Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon. Mentioned Roxamine. Review pls!
1. The Start of an Interesting Week

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 1: The Start of an Interesting Week**

Roxas Unmei**(1)** sighed deeply, and gazed out his window. The dark sky was completely barren. No moon, no stars, no nothing. Just darkness. Like the void that filled his heart. Ever since Namine. He missed Namine. It was only a few weeks ago that she had broken up with him, but it felt like an eternity without her love. Her soft, blonde hair. Her innocent giggle whenever she tried to cheer him up. Her soft lips pressed against his. He missed all of her. Roxas grabbed at his chest, right above where his heart should be, trying to stop the aching he felt.

_Why do you hate me so much? _Roxas mentally asked the sky.

He knew why Namine had broken up with him. He had moved from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town. He thought the long-distance relationship would work, but evidently Namine had found someone else. Someone who lived closer. He could feel his heart breaking just thinking about it. He gazed at his alarm clock on his bedside table.

**08: 13 PM(2)**

_Too early to sleep… but there is that thing with Sora… how do I let myself into these situations? _Roxas pondered as he slunk into bed and curled up into a ball.

_--Flashback--_

"_C'monnnnnnn, Roxas!!!" Sora whined, grabbing at his sleeves and trying to pull him away from his windowsill. "You gotta get out there! Get your mind off ol' What's-her-face. Cheer up!!!" Sora said, still trying (and failing) to get Roxas out of his slump._

"_Her name's Namine." He growled at his older brother. _

"_I don't care! She made you miserable, now I have to cheer you up!!!" Sora said, letting go and falling onto the floor. He dug into his pockets and produced a brochure. "Look! Zexion's letting us stay for free at his parent's ski lodge in Land Of The Dragons! You are going, and you're going to get your mind off Namine!" Sora said sternly, waggling his finger at Roxas like a mother chastising her child. _

"_No." Roxas said, letting out a depressed sigh._

"_Urgh!!!" Sora grunted, tackling Roxas from the side onto his bed. _

_The two brothers wrestled for a while, but Sora finally got the upper hand and sat on Roxas's chest. He was holding Roxas's wrists down, and he couldn't move._

"_You're going, and that's final!" Sora yelled in Roxas's face._

"_Fine!!" Roxas yelled back, trying to get Sora off of him. "I'll go if you get off me, happy!?" he yelled, giving up on trying to get out._

"_Yay!!!" Sora cheered, jumping off of Roxas. "We're leaving tomorrow!!!" he said in a sing-song voice, slamming the door behind him. _

"_Crazy Sora…" Roxas murmured to himself as he grabbed a bag and began stuffing clothes into it. _

_--End Flashback--_

The next morning… 

"ROXAS!!!!" Sora yelled in his ear, shaking Roxas's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mmmph." Roxas grunted, pulling the covers firmly over his spiky hair in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, Rox! We gotta go!!!" Sora yelled, pulling the covers off the bed, and Roxas along with it.

"Ow! Sora! What the hell?! What time is it!?" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head and glancing at the clock.

**04: 05 AM**

"What the hell?! It's 4 in the freakin' morning! Why are you waking me up at 4 in the morning!?" Roxas yelled, getting ready to strangle his brother.

Sora waved the brochure in his face.

"The trip!? Remember?! You said you'd come! You're already packed, so c'mon, let's go!!!" Sora said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him out.

Roxas twisted out of his shirt and stood a few feet from Sora.

"Ok, fine. Let me get dressed, and I'll meet you outside, ok?" he said, walking to his closet.

"Fine." Sora said, grabbing Roxas's bag and walking downstairs.

Roxas quickly got dressed in a black tee shirt and hoodie, black jeans, his black and red sneakers, and his shuriken necklace. He opened his window and looked outside. It was still dark. He crawled out his window and stepped out onto the rooftop. A little ways from him, he heard moaning.

"Mmm… Cloud…" a deep voice said.

"More, Leon. More." Another voice responded, and more moaning was heard.

Roxas held back a gag and tiptoed to the edge of the rooftop. Unfortunately, when he tried jumping down, he hit the gutter loudly and whoever was moaning earlier was coming after him.

"Get away from me!" he said, as the two bodies crushed him on the rooftop.

When all had paused, they got a good look at each other.

It was Leon and Cloud.

Roxas had to hold back a laugh so he wouldn't get completely killed. Leon was wearing a damp, nearly translucent white tanktop and navy blue boxers. Cloud was wearing an even more damp t-shirt that was too big for him, and his briefs were unseen.

"What are you doing up here!?" Roxas yelled at Leon and Cloud at the same time as they did.

"It's none of your business!" Cloud yelled in defense.

"So why are you up here?" Leon asked.

"Getting away from Sora so I wouldn't have to go on this stupid trip." Roxas pouted angrily, sitting on the edge of the rooftop when Leon and Cloud got off of him.

"You have to go." Leon ordered.

"Why? Its just crazy Sora on a stupid mountain." Roxas said.

"Cause you have to get over Namine and this is the best way to do it." Cloud said, as Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud.

"What, let Sora brainwash me?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." Leon said, grabbing Roxas and stuffing him back through his window.

_Note to self: Blackmail Leon and Cloud upon return. _Roxas thought evilly to himself as he walked down the stairs to meet up with Sora.

"Let's get this stupid trip over with." Roxas sighed, pulling his hood up over his eyes. He saw Sora's shoes, and… three other pairs? He looked up, and his face dropped.

It was Riku, Demyx, and Zexion. Demyx and Zexion he could deal with. While Demyx was incredibly hyper, his boyfriend Zexion was quiet and could always distract Demyx by making out with him the whole trip. His only problem was Riku.

Riku Kurai**(3).**

He hated that stuck up bastard. He's been Sora's best friend for years and he never liked him. Riku never liked Roxas either. In the past 13 years, Riku has drowned him in the ocean, pushed and pummeled him in the halls at school, and even given him a black eye on 'accident' once or twice. Or a dozen times. Riku was also Sora's biggest crush ever since he realized he was gay. If Roxas had a dollar for every time he had to put up with Sora ranting on and on about how pretty his eyes are, or how soft and 'flippy' his hair was, he would be very rich.

Roxas suppressed a groan of depression as he loaded into the Gummi Ship with Riku and Sora. Riku sat in the driver's seat, and Sora sat next to him, talking to him in full hyper-mode. Roxas rolled his eyes at the two and sat down beside Zexion and Demyx. Zexion had his nose in a book and Demyx had his ipod plugged in his ears.

Roxas dosed off for the trip. When he regained consciousness, it was because Riku was snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Hey. Wake up. We're here." Riku said.

Roxas groaned again and rubbed his eyes. He walked out and was immediately greeted with a burst of warm air. It smelled like a mix of burning fire, peppermint, and that warm and cozy aura that sickened Roxas at the moment. He felt like he was going to suffocate in this place. He looked ahead to find the guys. Demyx was hooked onto Zexion arm and was pointing to whatever completely fascinated him. Which, knowing Demyx's immature brain, could be anything. Riku was walking with Sora to check in, and Sora was walking incredibly close to him. Roxas looked around. He was in a Gummi Hangar. There were valets taking their stuff to their room, and only a few other people walking around. There was one person who caught his eye…

He had huge, bloodred spikes that seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing a black jacket and gloves, and he had black jeans and boots with chains on them. His emerald green eyes twinkled with mischief and below them were two triangle shaped tattoos. He had a smirk on his face that said, 'Got it Memorized?' He knew that face.

"Axel." He said, making the red head turn around.

"Roxas!" Axel said, immediately hugging the shorter blonde. "What are you doing here?" he asked, walking with him to the check-in desk.

"Sora made me come." Roxas slumped back into depression.

"Oh. Well don't look so down! This place is the best!" Axel said enthusiastically, grabbing his key from the lady at the desk.

"Namine broke up with me." Roxas said sadly.

Axel stopped smiling and leaned down to eye-level with Roxas.

"It's ok, Rox… you'll find better girls." Axel assured him, hugging him again.

"Yeah… I guess." Roxas said, walking away. "I'll see you around, I guess." He said, walking to Riku and Sora.

"Yeah…" Axel murmured, unheard by the blonde boy.

"Axel?" a familiar voice called.

Axel turned around.

"Demyx!" he said, hugging his other blonde friend. "How have things been, my friend?" he asked.

"Great!" he said, wrapping his arm around Zexion. "We're here with Roxas though. We're gonna cheer him up this week!" he said proudly.

"Sounds… great." Axel said, his happiness fading.

"Oh no, don't tell me… you still like him?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah… a little…" Axel trailed off.

"Don't worry, Ax. Maybe you'll get him this week." Demyx said cheerfully, waving good-bye as they walked to where Riku, Sora, and Roxas were.

"Well, this will be an interesting week." he murmured to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I know I should be working on other things, like preparing for school, -gag- writing my other story, -dies- and other things. But I was struck by inspiration by an episode of Will and Grace, and it was BEGGING to be an Akuroku.

I've decided to put everything at the bottom of my stories.

**Disclaimer:** As dedicated a fangirl I am, I am still working on owning Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, and other Disney and Squeenix products. For now, I DON'T OWN!!! -sobs-

**(1)**Destiny in Japanese

**(2)**Axel's Organization XIII number and Roxas's. I couldn't resist.

**(3)**Dark in Japanese

**Pairings:** Akuroku, Zemyx, Soriku, and Cleon. Other suggestions are welcomed.

NOW REVIEW!!! I FEED OFF OF REVIEWS AS WELL AS AKUROKU!!! (and Zemyx, and Soriku, and Cleon) REVIEW!!!

P.S. Thank you to iRbhL for pointing out a few things…. Hehe… -sweatdrop-


	2. Settling In

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

Sora practically flew through the door into their suite. It was fairly big, and had three bedrooms. It also had a well-stocked kitchen and a big living room.

"This place is huge!!!" Sora's voice echoed as he yelled in one of the two bathrooms in the suite.

"It's awesome, Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed, throwing his arms around him.

"There's only three bedrooms." Roxas said.

"Yeah. One for Demyx and Zexion, one for me and Sora, and one for you. Happy?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Real happy. Stuck in this crazy place with four other insane nutcases." Roxas grumbled to himself, sitting on the couch.

"Well, let's get going!" Sora said, skis in hand. He was wearing a green and white puffy jacket, green gloves, jeans, and green shoes. He also had giant goggles suffocating his chocolate brown spikes. "C'mon, Riku!" Sora called, walking to the living room.

Riku came out, wearing jeans, a blue and white puffy jacket with matching gloves, and black boots. He also had goggles on, as well as a beanie on his head. Roxas laughed out loud at how ridiculous the two looked.

"Aw, it's the Puffballs Parade!" Roxas clapped, still laughing.

Riku walked over and smacked him in the head with one of his gloves.

"Ow! Asshole…" he grumbled to himself as he rubbed his head and gave Riku a dark look.

"What was that!?" Riku asked, turning around, preparing to smack him again.

"Nothing, nothing." Roxas said innocently.

With a 'hmph' Riku left the room.

"C'mon, Rox! You gotta do something! We're going skiing, Demmy and Zexy are doing… erm… things…" Sora trailed off and his perky face was replaced with nervousness.

"Yeah, you should really get around to doing those 'things' with Riku." Roxas smirked at the shy looking brunette.

"Shut up!" Sora said, playfully shoving Roxas away. "I'll see you later." He said, following Riku outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Demyx and Zexion… -WARNING- -WARNING- -WARNING- YAOI SCENE!!! 

While Roxas was arguing with Riku, Demyx had snuck off with Zexion into their room, where a queen-sized bed awaited them. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist and pushed him up against the door in a passionate kiss. Zexion inserted his tongue into Demyx's mouth and explored the inside. Their tongues were soon wrestling like crazy. Demyx bit Zexion's lower lip, causing him to moan in pleasure. Demyx moved from his mouth down to his neck, then up to his earlobe, which he nibbled.

"Dem…yx.." Zexion moaned, running his hands all over Demyx's sides, trying to remove his layers of clothes. Demyx used his expert fingers to make Zexion moan and remove his shirt. Some how, they made it to the bed, and removed the last of their clothing before their respective boxers. Demyx began kissing him again, and his hand moved into Zexion's boxers. He grabbed his cock, and began moving it up and down, excreting a warm liquid. Demyx removed his boxers and licked up every bit of it. He moved back up and began to lick and suck on Zexion's chest and neck. Zexion's moans were music to Demyx's ears. He grinned, and kissed his lilac-haired lover again. They didn't stop kissing for what felt like an eternity to Zexion. He had never felt pleasure like this before.

"Are you ready?" Demyx breathed into Zexion's ear.

"Will it hurt?" Zexion asked, almost like a little kid.

"I'll make it as painless… as possible." Demyx panted. His hand searched through the drawers for what he had requested ahead of time: a bottle of lotion. Perfect. He put some on his hands and inserted his fingers into Zexion's crack. He started slowly inserting them in and out, adding more fingers with every thrust. Zexion's back arched in pain, but he held back his screams. It hurt so much, but it felt so good. Demyx kissed Zexion once more, then removed his hand from him. He then inserted himself into Zexion. Slowly at first, then faster. Zexion moaned Demyx's name loudly, clenching at the sheets. He knew it would have hurt so much more if he hadn't prepared him. Soon, Demyx grew tired, and began to slow down. Zexion then helped him out by grinding against him, giving him new energy. They smiled at each other and looked deeply in each other's eyes before kissing each other again.

_**Once Sora left outside… (about 10 minutes later)**_

Demyx and Zexion were hugging each other tightly. Zexion cuddled his head into Demyx's warm chest, listening intently to his heartbeat slowly coming down to normal. Both were panting slightly from their first serious sex session. Zexion looked up at his blonde lover and smiled.

"I love you, Demyx Mizu**(1)**." Zexion breathed.

"And I love you too, Zexion Kurai**(2)**." Demyx smiled, and leaned down to kiss him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside with Roxas… 

"Sora's probably right. I should go outside and do something." He murmured to himself as he pulled his shoes on. He grabbed a pass key from the table and walked outside,

And bumped into Axel. (Literally)

"Whoa! Sorry, Rox. Didn't see ya there." Axel chuckled as he helped Roxas up.

Roxas shook his head back into focus and looked up at Axel. He had taken off his black jacket and was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with no sleeves, revealing his muscle-y arms.

"Whatever." Roxas said glumly, looking down immediately, his cheeks growing hot.

_When did he get so hot?! Wait. When did I say guys were hot!? _Roxas asked himself.

"You ok, buddy?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded glumly, shooing his thoughts away.

"C'mon, I know what'll cheer ya up. Let's get you some hot chocolate. My treat." Axel smiled and put his arm around Roxas.

_Don't look up! Don't look up! You're straight! STRAIGHT!!! _He ordered himself as he walked with Axel.

They came to a small place in the resort. Roxas looked up at the neon lighting.

Café Aerith 

Axel sat the little blonde at a table and went to get some hot chocolate.

A silver haired employee was cleaning off a table next to Roxas's and gave a perverted look to the blonde boy with his head on the table and his spikes drooping down. He had seen him in the Gummi Hangar, sulking, earlier.

"Hey, cutie." The employee sat down.

Roxas put his head up and looked at the green-eyed man in front of him. He found his nametag: Sephiroth. He could care less about this guy, so he put his head back down on its side.

"What's wrong, honey? You look down." Sephiroth said seductively, stroking Roxas's hair and ears. Sephiroth smiled mischievously when he heard Roxas stifle a shiver when he stroked a certain spot behind his ear.

"You like that?" Sephiroth whispered in that oh-so-naughty voice in Roxas's ear.

The hair on Roxas's neck stood on end by the warm feeling of his breath on him. Roxas couldn't move, he was so freaked out.

"Creep! Get away from him!" Axel yelled, grabbing Sephiroth by his silver mane and throwing him out of the chair.

Roxas's head shot up to look at Axel in total relief.

"You ok, Rox?" Axel asked, with his green eyes brimming with concern.

"Mm-hmm." Roxas nodded.

Axel grabbed his wrist and helped him up.

"We're out of here, Rox." Axel said, leading him out into the cold snow.

"Tha-thank you, Axel." Roxas stammered.

"No problem, Roxas." Axel said, leading him to a huge tree. He let go of his wrist and began to climb the gnarled branches. Roxas followed the red head, and sat on a smaller branch above him.

"Sorry for leaving you. I didn't realize they hired perverts at this crazy place." Axel said, putting his hands behind his head and lounging on his branch.

"It's ok." Roxas said, shivering slightly. He didn't expect it to be this cold, but he was too stubborn to say he was cold.

"So, what's up, Rox?" Axel asked.

Roxas made a tiny smile, as he remembered how Axel had asked him that when they first met.

_--Flashback-- 11 years ago._

"_Get out of our territory, freak." Seifer, a blonde 7-year-old ordered a 5-year-old Roxas. _

"_I-It's not yours. It belongs to the park." Little Roxas stuttered._

"_Who said?" Seifer asked, getting in his face. _

"_My daddy told me that." Roxas said, looking down shyly. _

"_Yo' daddy don't know nothin! This is Seifer's sandbox, y'know?!" Rai, a bigger 7-year-old stepped in from behind Seifer. _

"_Outcast." Fuu added, coming into the conversation. _

"_Yeah. So get out of here!" Seifer said, pushing Roxas into the sand. _

"_You can't treat him like that, creep!" a red head boy came in, pushing Seifer on top of his two lackeys. _

"_Who're you?!" Seifer asked, squinting up at the boy._

"_The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it Memorized?" the boy said sarcastically, pointing to his temple in emphasis. "And you can't mess with this kid. This sandbox isn't just yours, so step off!" he added, turning around and helping Roxas up. _

"_You ok, kid?" Axel asked, taking his hand and walking with him to a tree. _

"_Y-yeah…" Roxas said, tears forming in his eyes. _

"_What's your name?" he asked, climbing the tree._

"_R-Roxas." He murmured, trying to climb up as well. _

"_C'mon, Roxas." Axel said cheerfully, taking his hand and helping him up onto a branch above his. "So, what's up, Rox?" the boy asked, lounging in the branch._

_Roxas was silent. Tears were falling down his cheeks. _

"_What's wrong?" Axel asked, climbing up in front of him. _

"_My daddy died when I was 4." Roxas said, holding up 4 fingers._

"_Oh…" Axel said, sympathy in his voice._

"_And he told me that he wouldn't die. He would always protect me." Roxas sniffed, wiping his tears with a sleeve. _

"_Well, I'm real sorry." Axel said. "How about this? We can be best friends! And I can protect you from creeps like Seifer." Axel said proudly, puffing out his chest. _

"_Really? Best friends?" Roxas asked, hope in his voice._

"_Yeah. Promise!" Axel said, holding up his pinky._

_Roxas smiled, and took Axel's pinky in his own. _

_--End Flashback--_

"Roxaaass?" Axel asked, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. "Anybody home? Hellooo?"

"Gah! What, Axel?" Roxas asked, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked, giving him the one-eyebrow look.

"Y-yeah. I'm ok." Roxas said, giving Axel a small smile.

"Suuure…" Axel said, not believing him. "So, you wanna fill me in on Namine?" Axel asked carefully, not wanting to anger the boy.

Namine.

Roxas's heart ached again at the thought of her. His eyes drooped, and he felt like crying. Before the tears could come, he shook his head firmly.

"Ok. Ok. It's ok, man." Axel said, pulling Roxas into a warm hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** ENTER NEW CHARACTER!!! SEPHIROTH, THE HOTEL EMPLOYEE AND ROXAS RAPIST!!! Whoops! Revealed too much there….

Ah well. YOU SAW NOTHING!!! XD

Ok, so I had a lot of fun writing the yaoi part, though I don't think I did a very good job on it…. -snif, tear, sob- I'M SORRY, YAOI GODS!!!

And I also hope you liked the flashback thingy… it was cute! At least I think so.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN!!! -snif, tear, sob, die- I wish I did. -turns to star- I wish I did though…

**(1) **Water in Japanese

**(2)** I made Zexion Riku's older brother. Is that so bad!? I'm sorry!!!

**Pairings:** You know the story. Akuroku, Zemyx, Cleon, Soriku, and mentioned Roxamine. -gag at roxamine-


	3. Skis, Employees, and Cloud?

A Trip Up North

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 3: Skis, Employees, and… Cloud?!**

_He's so warm…_ Roxas thought dreamily. After a little while, his sobs finally subsided and his tears disappeared.

_He's so cute! If only he were gay…._ Axel thought to himself as he ruffled Roxas's spikes.

"Thanks, Axel." Roxas sniffed, smiling a little.

"No prob, Rox. I made you a promise a long time ago. And Axel Hisaki**(1)** always keeps promises." Axel said proudly, pointing his thumb to himself.

Roxas chuckled, and wiped away the last of his tears. His cell phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.

"Oh. I forgot that existed." Roxas said to himself, as he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

Leon

"Leon?" Axel looked over. "Wasn't he going out with your brother?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah. Weird." He shrugged, and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. "Heeeyyy, Roxas…" Cloud said flirtatiously.

"Cloud?" he asked, slightly confused. "What do you want?" Roxas asked irritably.

"Just wanted to ask how things are with you and Axellll…" Cloud replied, in the same tone of voice.

"How did you know about that?!" Roxas asked, looking around. Axel gave him an are-you-on-crack look.

"We can seeeee youuuu…" Cloud said teasingly.

In the phone's background, Roxas could hear Leon singing, "Roxas and Axel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love, then comes marriage,"

Then Cloud joined in, "Then comes a baby in a BABY CARRIAGE!!" they laughed insanely. (A/N: Yes, they're totally OOC, and I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it! XD)

"Shut the hell up!" Roxas yelled into the phone. "What, are you guys high off each other or something!?"

"Maybe…" Cloud said again, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Roxas hung up on the hyper fuck buddies and rolled his eyes.

"What was that all about?" Axel asked, one eyebrow still up.

"Leon and Cloud are here." Roxas groaned, falling against the trunk of the tree and making the limbs shake. "I'm dead!" he groaned, ramming his fist into the trunk. A blob of snow landed on Roxas's head.

"Nice hat, Rox." Axel laughed at the snow-covered blonde. (A/N: Imagine that as a picture. Yum!)

"Shut up, Axel!" Roxas said, grabbing a handful and throwing it at Axel's face, hitting its target.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Axel laughed, going after him as Roxas climbed down the branches.

Roxas jumped down to the ground and scooped up a small pile of snow, packing it tightly into a ball. He ran off and hid behind the tree. When he saw Axel touch the ground, he hurled the snowball at his head. He jumped out of his hiding spot behind the tree and stuck his tongue out at Axel.

"Get back here, you-!" Axel laughed, tackling Roxas into the snow.

The two began to wrestle in the snow, laughing all the while. Finally, the match came to a draw, and the two lay side by side in the snow, making lazy snow angels. Axel looked over at Roxas, who was panting slightly.

"Just like old times, eh Rox?" Axel chuckled.

"Yeah…" Roxas agreed.

"Well, we should be getting back." Axel said, stretching his arms.

"Ok…" Roxas said reluctantly.

Axel held out his hand to the smaller blonde and helped him up. Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas again and the two walked back into the hotel.

--

While Axel and Roxas were hanging out, Riku and Sora…

"I can't believe you've never done this before…" Riku laughed at the brunette, who was struggling to walk in his skis.

"Hey, I'm an island person! I like jet skis, not snow skis." Sora protested, finally taking his stance next to Riku.

"Just point your skis outward when you want to slow down, and inward when you want to speed up. When you reach the bottom, kinda swerve to the side. Oh, and don't forget, Sora: Don't run over other people." Riku ended his last instruction with a smirk.

"I won't, I won't." Sora said, shooing off Riku's last remark.

"Meet you at the bottom." Riku said, adjusting his goggles and taking off.

Sora bit his lower lip, put his own goggles on, leaned down, then pushed off. It didn't go so well. Once he started speeding up, he lost his grip on his ski sticks. (A/N: What are those called?!)

"RIKUUUUUUUU!!" Sora shrieked, waving his arms wildly to prevent falling into the snow face-first.

Riku turned around, and saw a whirlwind of Sora coming toward him. His eyes bugged out from behind his goggles, and he tried to speed up, but it was too late. Sora had run right into him. Riku felt Sora's hands grab on his waist and lurch forward, making him lose his balance.

"Sora, you idiot!!" Riku yelled as they rolled over one another down the mountain.

"I'm gonna be siiiiick!!" Sora whined loudly in response, squeezing his eyes shut.

Finally, they came to a stumbling stop at the bottom of the mountain. Sora opened his eyes, and his eyes met Riku's sea green ones. Sora's mouth was wide open in shock until he realized what position they were in.

Sora was on top of Riku, and their crotches were pressed hard against each other's.

_Damn, he's so hot!! And this feels so good!! _Sora screamed in his head.

"Sora, would you mind getting off me?" Riku asked awkwardly.

_Fuck! He had to be straight! _Sora yelled in his head, mentally smacking his forehead.

"Uh… yeah." Sora said, getting off of Riku.

"I think that's enough skiing for today." Riku sighed, shaking the snow off his pants.

_Damn, he has a nice ass!! _Sora swooned in his mind, leaning over to stare at Riku's perfect butt.

"Ok, let's go." Riku said, as Sora quickly stood up straight. Riku raised one eyebrow in suspicion and Sora answered with a huge I-didn't-do-it grin.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Riku shook his head and began walking back to the hotel. (A/N: Wow, I'm repeating a lot. Sorry!!)

--

After Roxas left, Demyx and Zexion…

Demyx and Zexion walked out of their room, fully clothed again. Demyx had on his baby blue pajamas on. Zexion was wearing black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater.

"I'm gonna relax for a while." Demyx sighed, plopping himself on the couch in exhaustion. Zexion grabbed his wallet and put it in his pocket.

"I'm gonna get a coffee. I'll be back in a little bit." Zexion said, kissing Demyx on the nose. Demyx giggled.

"Ok, Zexy, don't be looooongg!" Demyx called as Zexion shut the door behind him.

--

Back to Axel and Roxas…

"Thanks for walking me to my room." Roxas said.

"Well, I couldn't let that creep get to ya, now could I?" Axel joked.

"Y-yeah." Roxas chuckled nervously.

"I'll see ya later, Rox." Axel said, giving him a two-fingered salute and walking away.

Roxas walked back into his room and found Demyx on the couch.

"Hey Rox. Where'd ya go?" Demyx asked in an immature tone.

"With Axel." Roxas replied, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Ooo… What'd ya do?" Demyx asked, getting in Roxas's face.

"Nothing…" Roxas replied in the same tone.

"Riiight…" Demyx said, not believing him.

"Demyx, would it be wrong if…" Roxas stopped, wondering if what he was about to say true.

"What? What?" Demyx asked hopefully, trying to get the words out of him.

"If I suddenly went gay for…" Roxas was hesitant. "Axel?" he winced for Demyx's response.

"Yes!! Finally!! My little Roxy's come out of the closet!!" Demyx cheered.

"Shut up, Demyx!" Roxas hissed, covering his big head with a pillow. "I don't want people to hear!"

"Aw, Roxy. You gotta be proud of yourself! Axel's a great guy to fall for!" Demyx said. He hunched down and pulled Roxas's ear. "I should know. He was the first one **I **fell for." Demyx winked at Roxas.

"Seriously?" Roxas whispered back.

"Yeah! He was great. He taught me how to-"

"I don't need to hear it!" Roxas butted in, already having an idea of how Demyx was going to finish that statement.

"But he was great! First he pulls you into a passionate kiss, then pushes you up against whatever's around. A wall, a desk, a refrigerator; you know once he pushed me up against a-"

"Just get on with it!" Roxas said, irritated.

"Then, he releases you to look into your eyes. Oh, his deep, green, penetrating eyes, that seem to mentally strip you down as his hands drive up your shirt, tearing it apart. Y'know, I lost a few good shirts because of that!" Demyx remembered, putting his hands on his hips.

"Demyx!" Roxas half-yelled, half-whined.

"Oh, right. Where was I? Oh yeah! He tears your shirt apart. His strong, firm arms wrap around your back, feeling every spot. Then he grabs your hair, turns your head to the side and handles you roughly; not too roughly, but hell, at that point, what's too roughly!?" Demyx squealed, wrapped up in his memories. He snapped back into reality, looked seriously at Roxas, and pulled him up. He took him to the window and made him look outside the snow-bordered pane. "Roxas, you gotta open up and get him! You gotta live a little! Look outside! Those squirrels are getting more action than you are!" Demyx yelled, pointing at the frisky squirrels.

Roxas looked at them. The first thing he thought of was Namine. She was so wild, so free. Just like the little animals.

"Namine…" he murmured without knowing it.

Demyx groaned, and slapped Roxas. Hard.

"Snap out of it and forget about Namine! Axel's the one you want, hook up with him!" Demyx yelled.

Roxas was so shocked and scared at the same time, he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Ok, you're right so stop yelling at meee!!" he yelled in one breath.

"Yes!! And don't worry, me and Zexy and Sora and Riku will help!" Demyx announced, pointing to the sky.

"Sora and Riku will help with what?" Riku asked, coming in.

"Roxa-"

Roxas quickly put his hand over Demyx's mouth and put him in a headlock.

"I'll tell you later. Excuse me." Roxas said, dragging Demyx into his room.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" Demyx asked cheerfully.

"I want to be the one to tell them. Well, Sora anyway. You can tell Zexion and Riku." Roxas said.

"Fine, fine. I'll keep my mouth shut til Sora knows, happy?" Demyx said.

"Thank you." Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

Before he knew it, Demyx had run back out of the room.

"Oh no." he moaned.

"Ladies and Gentleman, make way for Roxas, a newly bloomed flower!" Demyx announced, bowing as Roxas ran out of the room in front of Riku, Sora, and Zexion, who had spit out his coffee in shock.

"Whoa." Zexion said, wiping his mouth.

"Didn't see that coming." Riku said, his eyes wide.

"Yaaayyy!!" Sora yelled, taking Demyx's hands and spinning around Roxas giddily.

_Wait. What am I doing? Riku's gonna know I'm gay! Stop, Sora, STOP!_ He panicked in his head. Sora let go of Demyx's hands and stopped in his tracks. Demyx tilted his head to the side with a look of what's-wrong-with-you? Roxas took this opportunity into his own hands to get revenge on Demyx for being a bigmouth.

"Demyx, I'm gonna kill you!!" Roxas said, tackling Demyx and strangling him.

"Roxaaaaaasss!! Get off him!!" Sora whined, getting the mad blonde off the scared blonde.

"Well, now everybody knows. Now let's go get Axel!" Demyx said, pointing to the sky and heading for the door.

"Wait just a second." Zexion said, grabbing the back of his shirt collar. "We need to sort everything out first. Then we get Axel for Roxas." He said, making his hyper lover sit down.

"Fine…" Demyx pouted, giving Zexion his signature puppy-dog pout.

"That won't work." Zexion smirked, giving Demyx a kiss.

Meanwhile outside, a silver-haired employee was listening intently to their plans, a grin stuck on his face.

--

**Author's Note:** Here is your update people!! I re-did several parts of this. I hope it's good enough for you people's expectations!! I'm totally losing my mind on this story!! I need reviews people!!

_**Special Thank you's: **_

To paupu fruits rox, for suggesting the slap Roxas line. I changed it a little, but I used it anyway. Hope you like it!!

Thank you very much to the reviewers, for reviewing. Suiren-san, iRbhL, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, Cassie-san, paupu fruits rox, and Riku-stalker!! You guys make me want to write more!! I will update either today, or tomorrow!! THANK YOU!!

NOW MAKE ME HAPPY, MAKE MY DAY, MAKE ME WRITE, AND WRITE REVIEWS!! REVIEW!! FRIKEN REVIEW!!

CUPFULS OF CONFETTI WILL BE SHOWERED ON REVIEWERS!! I WILL GIVE OUT AKUROKU COOKIES TO REVIEWERS!! REVIEW!!


	4. Sephy's Evil Plan

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 4: Sephy's Evil Plans**

"So, the cute blonde boy has come out of the closet, has he? Perfect…" Sephiroth whispered to himself, smirking. He looked around the barren hallway and walked down to the lobby.

Once there, he accessed the hotel's room information. Apparently, Roxas was not the only Unmei in the building.

_First, get rid of all outside… interferences. _He thought, as he found the spare pass key for the room belonging to Cloud Unmei.

(A/N: Guy N. Head says not to reveal any more about that plan. Heehee)

_**So, back to Roxas, Sora, Demyx, Zexion, and Riku…**_

Demyx sat in Zexion's arms as patiently as he could (which wasn't very) while Sora and Riku got the full story.

"So, you like him," Sora began.

"Yes." Roxas said drearily.

"We're pretty sure he likes you," Sora continued.

"Yup!" Demyx chirruped.

"Along with some pervert employee named Sephiroth. Is that it?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Roxas nodded.

"Well, then this is good then!" Sora said, jumping up excitedly.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Well, we set up a date for you and Axel, keep an eye out for this Sephiroth guy, and tadaa! Instant Happy-Ever-After!" Sora grinned, happy with himself for thinking all this up himself.

No one had a chance to answer when a knock was heard at the door. Demyx jumped up and answered it, and a moment later a very tan man walked in.

He had gray, huge spikes and amber eyes. He was wearing the employee uniform and held some papers in his hands.

"Sorry for intruding, but I thought it would interest 4 of you to know that you've received a free entrance to the hottest club in this world, which is right in this very hotel." he paused for dramatic effect. "Bamboo Grove." He gave the papers to Demyx, who stared at the papers with wide eyes. "Offer expires at 11. Don't be late!" he bowed and walked out, shutting the door.

"COOL!!!" Sora yelled, taking the papers from Demyx and dancing around with them. "I wanted go to that place, but thought it would be too expensive!" Riku held him down while Zexion explained something.

"May I point out that there are 4 passes, and 5 of us?" Zexion asked. Sora pouted with this new bit of information. Riku had his arms still wrapped around him.

_Poor guy… what'll he do now? _Riku thought, concerned.

_He's so warm. And really strong! _Sora thought, thoroughly enjoying this moment while the group went into deliberation of who would go and who would stay.

"I'll stay. You guys will have more fun without me." Roxas said glumly.

"But what about you and Axel?" Demyx asked.

"And Sephiroth! What if he comes in?" Sora pointed out.

"I'll be fine, Axel can wait 'til tomorrow, and you guys need to spend some time alone together. It's ok. Really." Roxas faked a Sora-everything's-ok-smile.

"Ok… I guess. We should get ready then. It's 8." Sora said, keeping Riku's arms wrapped around him as they walked to their room to get ready.

"Yeah. Let's go, Zexy! Let's get you dressed in something sexy." Demyx took the smaller teen's hand and dragged him to their own room.

Roxas plopped down on the couch and grabbed the phone. He stared at it for a few moments then decided to call Room Service for a hot chocolate. Moments later, the 4 teens emerged from their rooms.

"Wow, you guys clean up fast." Roxas said, looking at them.

Sora was wearing a white half-jacket that showed off his tanned abs with the crown necklace that Riku had given him. He wore black shorts that almost fell off his hips and black shoes. He had re-spiked his normally gravity defying chocolate brown spikes, making him sparkle.

Riku was wearing a black unzippered vest. It showed off his muscles and curves nicely. With that, he wore his usual black jeans and boots. His shimmery silver hair seemed to float on his shoulders, with that riku's-hotter-than-everybody flair.

Demyx was wearing a blue vest with the fake fur lining. He, as well, showed off his muscles and abs. His black boots were particularly shiny; even the buckles shown. He flipped his sandy blonde hair back, his mullhawk in perfect condition.

Zexion was wearing a black fish net shouldered halter top that showed off a belly ring and his pale stomach. He wore black capris with that, and black boots that reached his knees. His blue hair was gelled lightly, making the bang of hair covering his right eye seem brighter than usual.

"See ya, Roxas." Sora smiled. Roxas took him aside.

"Someone needs to tell a certain silver-haired somebody how he feels. Tonight." Roxas whispered in his ear.

"I know, I know. I will. I promise." Sora nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, then you better not be single when you come back. Better yet, you better not be a virgin when you get back." Roxas smiled, blocking a smack from Sora.

"Have fun, you guys." Roxas waved.

"Bye bye!" Demyx said cheerfully. Zexion nodded his good bye, and the four set out.

_**Meanwhile, with Axel…**_

Axel was royally confused. All he did was order some food, and the next minute he's locked in a dark broom closet with a freaky blue haired employee who was obviously on crack.

"What the hell's going on?!" Axel yelled, as the blue haired man advanced on him.

"I've been sent to keep you… occupied." The man smirked.

"Who are you!? And who sent you?!" Axel asked, backing up into the wall.

The man was dangerously close to him now.

"Who sent me…" he breathed in Axel's ear, "is of no importance. But my name… is Saïx."

At that, Axel thrust his knee into his crotch, sending him down to the floor in pain. His hands flew to the man's pockets. No key was to be found.

"Dammit…" Axel hissed. "Where's the damn key?!" he yelled at the man writhing on the ground.

"It was locked… from the outside." Saix managed to choke out. "There's no way out."

_**At the same time, with Cloud and Leon…**_

They lay in their bed together, their bodies sharing in each other's warmth. Outside, the door opened and footsteps were heard.

"Whazzat?" Leon asked groggily.

"Shh… Don't worry about it. It's probably the maid, cleaning up." Cloud put a finger to his lover's lips and smiled.

"Yeah…" Leon said, but he was still a little worried. Cloud laid his head on his chest and soon both were asleep again.

Little did they know that a certain silver-haired employee was out there, locking them into their room.

_**Back to Roxas…**_

He lay, slumped on the couch, waiting for his hot chocolate to come and thinking.

_I wonder how Axel is right now. I wonder where he is right now. _

He looked out the window. The stars were shining, and the moon was bright.

_Are you thinking about me too, Axel? _Roxas wondered.

A knock was heard at the door. Roxas' heart leapt at the thought that it could be Axel. Maybe he had asked the employees what suite he was in, just to see him. Axel always did things like that for him.

"C-come in. The door's open." He yelled.

"Room Service." A voice was heard. Roxas stared out the window, his fantasy crushed. The voice seemed familiar, but he was too depressed to want to figure it out.

"Just put it on the table." He said drearily, wanting to wallow in his pity.

"What's wrong?" the voice said, closing the door and locking it.

"Nothing…" Roxas murmured.

He didn't even hear the footsteps. He felt arms wrap around his waist. Roxas froze, looking at the reflection in the mirror.

It was Sephiroth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Haha! Take that school! Take that writer's block! I finally updated!!!! Please don't kill me for taking so long… -sweatdrop-

Sorry it so short, and vague, and I'm sure it's going off track. I went to our school Dance yesterday, so things have changed….

Anyways, thanks for stickin' with me!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Disney and Squeenix, therefore, I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2. –cry- If I did, KH2 Final Mix+ would be out in the states already.

**Special thank-you's:** I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers!!!

X3 Dance to the Beat, Love Psycho, Kiki Lelsissia, Zyanevra, delayed-reaction, Faye Silo, Hikari Aiyano, Cassie-san, Riku-stalker, Suiren-san, and paupu fruits rox!!!

You guys all rock! You don't know how much I love you guys right now!!! –showers reviewers in akuroku cookies and plushies-

**Pairings:** Akuroku (squee), Soriku(sigh), Zemyx(yay), Cleon(drool), and mentioned Roxamine(gag).

**Next Chapter: **Ok, peeps. I warn you, the next chapter will NOT be pretty. I really need to practice my lemons, so I can be as good as others to make a lime. I need to. It's been imprinted in my blood. I'm sorry, but the next chapter will have ROXAS RAPE!!! You have been warned.

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. The Plan Falls, Part I

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 5: The Plan Falls, Part I**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!_ Roxas panicked, frozen in fear.

"What's wrong, Roxy? You don't look very happy to see me…" Sephiroth whined, turning him around. He tilted the smaller blonde's face upward, forcing him to look into his blue, lust-filled eyes. (A/N: I was playing KH2, and realized that Sephy's eyes are blue, so forgive me please.)

Something inside Roxas snapped. He shut his eyes and kneed Sephiroth as hard as he could in the groin. Instead of getting the pain-filled groan and fall to the floor he had expected, Sephiroth made a sound of… ecstasy?

"Naughty, naughty Roxas…" Sephiroth's voice was heard, along with the clank of metal closing. Roxas opened his eyes and realized where his hands were.

Cuffed above his head. With _**pink, **__**fuzzy**_, handcuffs.

"You will have to be punished." Sephiroth grinned evilly as Roxas' blue eyes grew wide. Sephiroth swooped down and forced a hard kiss on the teen. Roxas whimpered in protest, but it was drowned out in Sephiroth's constant barrage of bruising kisses, making it sound like mewls of want. Unfortunately, the sexual moves the employee was putting on him was unintentionally turning him on, and fast.

Sephiroth put the handcuffs around his neck and carried Roxas onto the couch, throwing him down. He found a strap attached to the couch arm, and tied it firmly around the handcuff chains. Getting up, he undressed himself in front of Roxas, making him watch every time he would look away.

Roxas' brain started working again. He needed to scream. As loud as possible. For somebody. Anybody!

"HELP!!!! Somebody help me!!!! AXEL! SORA! DEMYX, ANYBODY!!!" he screamed, but to no avail.

"It's really no use…" Sephiroth whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe. Roxas shivered unintentionally. "Everyone you room with or care about have been… taken care of." Roxas' eyes widened even further as Sephiroth began sliding off his pants.

"What did you do with Axel?!" Roxas growled, attempting to kick at the man.

This stopped the man in his ministrations. He sat up, straddling Roxas' hips, deep in thought.

"Axel, Axel. Hmm…" he brows furrowed in thought. "Oh, I remember what I did with him! He's in a closet with my 'friend' Saïx." He grinned savagely, bringing Roxas' hoodie over his head and covering his hands. He did the same with his black tee shirt, covering his mouth. "I'll want you quiet for this next part." Sephiroth sucked on Roxas' neck, leaving a purplish mark. He sucked heavily on one nipple, then blew on it, making it hard. He did the same to his other nipple and moved lower on his body.

Roxas was trying so hard to control his hormones and keep his body from being so… rapeable! He thrashed whatever limbs he could against the man, but it only seemed to turn him on even more. At this point, Roxas' boxers were now gone, and Sephiroth was gripping it like an anger management squeaky doll. He screamed in pain as loud as he could, but it only came out a muffled moan. His body was heating up fast. He didn't want this! Where was Axel!?

By now, Sephiroth was about ready to go in. He rubbed little circles in Roxas' inner thigh, and opened his legs out wide. His arousal was fully erect, and this would be oh, so sweet. He dove down, swift and hard. Roxas' body convulsed and arched in pain; tears rolled down his cheeks. Sephiroth continued, again and again. Harder and faster he went. Roxas could feel a mix of blood and semen leaving his system. He screamed and screamed, but he was never heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** That. Hurt. Hurt me bad to write it. –sobs- yes, it's so short. It's just a try out. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I promise! –cringe-

I wanted to put the rape in one chapter, and the rest of it in another. Remember, this is only a try out. DON'T KILL ME!

**Disclaimer:** I would never allow rape to characters that belong to me in a video game. Therefore, they don't belong to me!

_**Special Thank-you's: **_I'd like to thank my wonder reviewers, favoriters, and alerters.

**Reviewers as of the last chapter:** Plain Jane Is A Vampire, kawaiifox1, Cassie-san, Kiel Lelsissa, and mornrir-brightflame.

**Reviewers in total:** Plain Jane Is A Vampire, kawaiifox1, Cassie-san, Kiel Lelsissa, mornrir-brightflame, X3 Dance to the Beat, Love Psycho, Zyanevra, delayed-reaction, Faye Silo, Hikari Aiyano, Riku-stalker, Suiren-san, paupu fruits rox, iRbhL, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, and ILuvMamo-chan.

**Alerters in total:** CynikSama, Dark-Angels-calling, ILuvMamo-chan, Love Psycho, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Tsubasa-Faye, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, delayed-reaction, jhanna555, kena-san, loverofAkuRoku, mornrir-brightflame, and paupu fruits rox.

**Favorites in total:** Cassie-san, Dissiociative Identity, Kiel Lelsissa, Love Psycho, Suiren-san, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, Zyanevra, famin, kawaiifox1, and loverofAkuRoku.

**Pairings:** Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon, mentioned Roxamine.

Thanks so much you guys!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Thanks for stickin' with this amateur lemon lover!!!


	6. The Plan Falls, Part II

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 6: The Plan Falls, Part II**

_**At the same time, with Axel…**_

Axel held Saïx firmly by his throat against the wall.

"You got 30 seconds. What's that kinky Sephiroth gonna do with Roxas!?" he snarled at the man.

"Sephiroth- plans to-"Axel loosened his grip slightly to allow the man to speak. "Rape the kid. He's got a fetish for little blonde boys like him. He's probably doing it now." Axel knocked the man out cold, and placed his body to the side.

"Just hang in there, Roxas. I'm coming." He murmured. He braced his body and rammed his body onto the door.

_**Down in Bamboo Grove…**_

The four teens entered the club in awe. The room was vibrating with loud music and the multitudes of people dancing on the dance floor. The DJ was on a bamboo like platform, and a bar was next to that. The dance floor was lit up with blinding strobe and colored lights. Teens were grinding and dancing wildly to the music.

Demyx grabbed Zexion and headed down into the crowds.

"Um, Demyx, I'm not really much of a dancer…" Zexion yelled over the music.

"C'mon, it's easy!" Demyx replied. "I'll show you." He pulled him into the center of the crowd as a new song played over the speakers. Everyone around them began screaming, Demyx as well.

"Why is everyone screaming?!" Zexion yelled to the blonde.

"I don't know!" Demyx screamed joyfully as he started jumping along with the crowd. "Come on, Zexy, jump with me!" he added, taking the smaller teen's hands and jumping.

"N-no, I'm good!" he screamed, resisting.

The chorus ended, and everyone stopped jumping and began dancing.

Demyx began dancing again. He made fast friends with some cute guys around them and they formed a circle around Zexion.

"Come on, Zexy! Dance!" Demyx cheered, grinding on him.

Zexion was still resisting, but not very well. Finally, he gave in. He copied what Demyx was doing to him, and soon, he was grinding with his boyfriend.

Sora was always the sociable type, but he didn't want to leave Riku's side. He had to tell him tonight. It was just about the where and how.

_Riku, I have felt- No, that sounds stupid. Riku, we've been friends forever and- No, too weird. WHAT DO I SAY?!!?!?_ The brunette was close to blowing a brain lobe.

So deep he was in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Riku was down on the dance floor. He chased after him, and joined the crowd. Suddenly, his hormones kicked in. A slutty ex girlfriend from long ago had taught him that good dancing was almost always like sex. Except for river dancing, which is just plain weird. He found Riku dancing alone, but surrounded by gawking girls. He elbowed his way through, and took a place next to him, dancing wildly. One at a time, all the girls tried their hand at getting close to the silver haired god. But every time, Riku found some way to avoid them and still look hot. However, by the third song of trying girls, Sora noticed that he was beginning to lose his cool.

Riku and Sora met eyes. Riku's seemed to plead for help. Sora's pleaded other things, but he didn't let it show.

"Hey, Riku!" he called. "Let's go get some drinks!" he said, grabbing him by the arm and leading him away from the girls.

They sat down at the bar with sighs of relief.

"Thanks… Sora…" Riku panted slightly from dancing and avoiding the girls.

"No… problem, Riku." Sora smiled.

The same tan man who had given them the invites to the club appeared in a bartender's uniform.

"What'll it be, boys?" he asked.

"Two Perriers." Riku said, leaning on the counter. (A/N: I don't know a lot about bars. Or drinks. So this was the first thing that came to mind. Sorry!)

"Ah-" Sora was about to protest, since he forgot to bring money, but Riku stopped him.

"It's on me. Don't worry." He smiled that sexy half smile of his.

Meanwhile, Xemnas (If you hadn't already guessed) prepared their drinks. He turned around; making sure the two unsuspecting teens couldn't see what he was doing. He remembered what Sephiroth had told him while he pulled a packet out of his pocket.

_Do everything in your power to keep them here_, he had said.

Quickly, Xemnas mixed the aphrodisiac into their drinks.

_This should keep them busy for hours…_ he thought triumphantly. Giving the drinks to the two boys, he left for the shift change.

_**With Cloud and Leon… --YAOI ALERT—**_

"Urg…" Cloud moaned. "Baby, I'm bored. And cold." A knowing smile crept across his lips.

"Are you now? Then I shall have to warm you up." Leon replied, making that same knowing smile as he settled himself on his lover's slender hips.

He swooped down, capturing Cloud's lips in a ravaging kiss. Their hands explored familiar territory, trying to find anything that wasn't. Leon's wet kisses slivered down Cloud's jaw line, down his neck and to his nipples, which he teased into their peak hardness. Going slightly lower, he licked at his naval, swirling his tongue in it.

Cloud moaned impatiently. Leon had never gone so damn slowly before! It was killing him, but at the same time, it turned him on. He still touched him as if it were their first time. Rubbing Cloud's inner thigh, Leon kissed Cloud again and again, slowly pulling his legs further and further apart.

Torturing his lover even more, he rubbed his cock against Cloud's opening, turning him on and making him beg for more. At the same time, Leon sucked on Cloud's hard nipples, earning more mewls of ecstasy.

Finally, Cloud couldn't take it anymore. He regained control of his body and flipped over, earning the spot of dominance.

"You know I hate going slow." Cloud hissed in Leon's ear, sucking on his earlobe. "You will have to be punished for that." He smirked.

"Try me." Leon challenged, kissing Cloud softly.

Cloud's hands went down to Leon's erection, stroking it. He grabbed it and squeezed, sucking the juices that came flowing out. Now, he was ready.

He stretched out Leon's legs as far as they could go, and thrust himself in.

"CL- OUD! MY GOD!" Leon screamed hoarsely, his hands clenching in the sheets.

"Say my name again…" Cloud whispered seductively, thrusting in again.

"CLOUD!" Leon screamed, his body arching. Smirking, Cloud continued thrusting into him. Sweat covered them both, but they felt nothing but bliss. Cloud felt it coming. They'd really grown from their first. At first, Leon wouldn't last 10 minutes, let alone an hour.

Cloud licked Leon's neck sloppily, tiring. He thrust in one last time, then collapsed on his lover, kissing him. He didn't even stay conscious long enough to remove himself from him. Leon smiled, then fell asleep in his spikes.

_**With Axel…**_

Axel ran down the hall, looking for the room number given to him by the woman down in the lobby. He just hoped Roxas was still alive. He found the room and grabbed the knob. No luck.

"Shit!" he said, clenching his fists. He had only one shot, to get rid of this guy forever. He backed up until he was against the opposite wall. He ran forward, jumped up, and kicked the door down!

He totally wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Roxas was lying on the couch, fuzzy, pink handcuffs above his head.

Naked.

And Sephiroth, whose knees were digging into his shoulders as he was about to shove his erection in the small blonde's mouth. All froze.

"You bastard!" Axel growled, lunging at Sephiroth. He didn't even have time to react. Axel had him on top of the table in front of the couch, crushing it. Axel punched Sephiroth across the face, breaking his nose. Sephiroth looked up at him, and threw him off and over the couch. Both standing, they stared at each other until Axel came at him again. All Roxas could do was watch in horror and awe as the red head he loved beat up the silver haired rapist.

Axel punched again, knocking Sephiroth out.

"And that is that." Axel said to himself.

Roxas tried once more to escape his bonds to make himself decent for Axel. Axel found the key to the hand cuffs in Sephiroth's clothes and unlocked the blonde. Finally free, Roxas hastily pulled his shirt on and began to look for his boxers.

Axel couldn't help but stare. Roxas had grown so much since they had last seen each other. His subtle muscles, his toned skin. His… sexy ass. Axel licked his lips, trying so hard not to do anything stupid.

_Must… restrain… sexual… impulse. Snap out of it, Axel! The poor kid just got raped, for god's sake. _Axel didn't realize that Roxas was hugging him.

"Thank you so much, Axel!" he sobbed, his legs shaking uncontrollably. Axel supported him just as his legs gave out.

"It'll be ok, man… I'll make sure he never bothers you," he looked down at the unconscious man. "or anyone ever again." Axel smiled down into Roxas' grateful blue eyes. Roxas smiled back and buried his head in Axel's chest, enjoying the warmth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yes, second part done. No, the story isn't over yet. NOT EVEN CLOSE!!! There's still the rest of the week to get through. Lemons for all!!! This was simply a plot twist that entered my crazy mind and refused to let off. Everyone ok with the way this ended? Any suggestions? Objections? REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN!!!! Nothing, nada, zip, the big ZERO!!!

THANK YOU, I SAY, THANK YOU TO ALL OF EVERYBODY STICKIN WITH ME ON THIS THING!!!

**Reviewers as of the last chapter:** Yuki Satone, Suiren-san, Immortal Fisheh, paupu fruits rox, Kel-Vampyre, mornrir-brightflame, and loverofakuroku.

**Reviewers in total:** Yuki Satone, Immortal Fisheh, Kel-Vampyre, loverofakuroku, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, kawaiifox1, Cassie-san, Kiel Lelsissa, mornrir-brightflame, X3 Dance to the Beat, Love Psycho, Zyanevra, delayed-reaction, Faye Silo, Hikari Aiyano, Riku-stalker, Suiren-san, paupu fruits rox, iRbhL, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, and ILuvMamo-chan.

**Alerters in Total:** CynikSama, Dark-Angels-calling, ILuvMamo-chan, Love Psycho, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Tsubasa-Faye, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, delayed-reaction, jhanna555, kena-san, loverofAkuRoku, mornrir-brightflame, and paupu fruits rox.

**Favorites in total:** Cassie-san, Dissiociative Identity, Kiel Lelsissa, Love Psycho, Suiren-san, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, Zyanevra, famin, kawaiifox1, and loverofAkuRoku.

**Pairings:** Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon, mentioned Roxamine.


	7. The Night's Still Not Over!

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 7: The Night's Still Not Over!**

_**In Bamboo Grove…**_

Xemnas hastily gave them their drinks and left the bar. Riku raised as eyebrow at the man.

_That cannot be good… I know I should be worried, but… hmm… _he lost his train of thought while gazing at Sora, who was quickly glugging down his drink. He always looked so adorable, so innocent, like a little kid.

"Riku?" Sora snapped his fingers in front of the silveret's aquamarine eyes. "Riku, you ok? You're zoning out on me." Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, Sor. I'm fine." He flashed a smile and quickly sipped his drink, not wanting to look at Sora. Riku, still sipping his drink, began gazing at Sora while he was watching Demyx and Zexion on the dance floor. Suddenly, his eyes flashed. Heat tore through his body like a wildfire. He could see Sora, his beautiful eyes closing, his chocolate-skin torso sweating under him…..

_Hot… So… hot… why's it so hot? _Riku leaned on the bar, his fist clenching the tabletop for support as a bulge in his pants grew harder and harder. He put his drink down, letting his silver bangs caress his eyes.

As for Sora, he wasn't faring any better.

_Man, it's really hot here… Don't look at Riku, don't look at Riku, don't look at him!!! _He nonchalantly looked over to Demyx and Zexion, who were grinding against each other with enough intensity to tear their pants. _Ok, that doesn't help. Hey wait. _He glanced over at Riku.

"Ri-?" he was cut off when Riku lunged at him, smothering his lips in a fiery kiss. Sora shut his eyes and was nearly knocked over backwards, but luckily, Riku cradled his body, holding him in place. Sora's lips vibrated from the moan Riku omitted into his own. His mouth opened, and Riku's tongue rushed in, desperately exploring the inside, treasuring his taste. Riku always imagined his taste, but never like this. It was so innocent… like chocolate on a warm day. Sora's hands groped Riku's head, his fingers tangling in his silver waterfall of hair.

In need of air, Sora gripped Riku's head firmly and pulled their lips apart. Riku panted as lightly as he could, his eyes in shock of what he just did.

"Sora- I'm- I'm sorr-" Sora placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"What we need to do, can't be done here. Let's help each other tonight." Sora smirked _naughtily_ at the silver-haired teen. He gripped Riku's bigger hands firmly and walked him out of the bar, to the rooms in the back. He found a vacant, clean room, with candles burning brightly around a king-sized bed. At such a beautiful sight, Riku clutched at his hardened member. It was too painful to wait any longer. From the looks of Sora, he was in the same state. He quickly nudged Sora inside and locked the door.

Sora now let his body do the work, his brain felt like it was melting. He took off his white jacket and shoes, wanting Riku to do the rest of the work. Very seductively, he slunk to the head of the bed, shaking his butt all the while. Before he was halfway through the bed, he felt Riku pounce on top of him. Riku's muscled arms wrapped around Sora's waist, working the buttons of his shorts off. Sora's body toppled down under his weight. Riku turned his slim frame around. At this, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, kissing him fiercely. He shivered into Riku's mouth when his pants were aggressively torn off.

"I liked those you know." Sora whispered, grabbing Riku's member and turning him over, gaining dominance. "I may not know what I'm doing, but you will be punished for that." He smirked.

"Well, well, Sora. Bring it on." Riku challenged him in his ear, his tongue flicked tiny pools of heat along Sora's face. A tiny click was heard.

"Consider it brought." Sora kissed Riku again, leaving the silveret in shock at how quickly and covertly the brunet he had known to be so innocent had stripped him down to nothing.

Sora captured the pale-skinned teen's lips, working his hands over his body at the same time. Riku's arms latched around Sora's frame, keeping them close. He was quite enjoying this, but he really needed some relief, and soon. Sweat was coming off of them in rivers. Riku turned them over, taking Sora's spot.

The brunet looked at him, confusion in his big blue eyes. Riku's eyes only sparkled with mischief, a smirk on his face. Their eyes locked, as Riku licked a slow heated line from his jawline to his bellybutton. He stopped, swirling his tongue in it, earning well-deserved moans from Sora. Sensing Sora's need of release, he tortured him further. Riku's fingertips lightly grazed over his inner thighs, tingling his senses. Finally, Riku placed Sora's member in his mouth, sucking it whole. He felt Sora's legs tighten at his actions.

"Ahh… No… Riku… Please…" Sora mewled, trying to stop his hands from shaking with insane pleasure long enough to tell Riku to get on with it. He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He _needed_ this. Letting out a breath, Sora came in Riku's mouth, letting him swallow the salty liquid. Riku came back face-to-face with Sora, kissing him. Sora's eyes rolled back; he could taste himself on Riku's lips.

Riku grabbed Sora's legs, which had gone limp when he released and brought them over his own shoulders.

"Are you ready, Sora? I don't guarantee it'll be painless." Riku panted, his hair rippling over Sora, tickling his chest. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, kissing him.

"Just do it, Riku." Sora smiled, laying back down.

"Anything you say." Riku smiled back.

Riku opened Sora's legs a little wider, putting one ankle on either side of his shoulders. Sora's face scrunched up, preparing for the pain. Riku kissed him softly to relax him. He nodded, and Riku inserted his hardened member in Sora's opening.

Sora whimpered, his lips pursed and his eyes shut. Tears trickled from his eyes; Riku kissed them away as he began to rotate his heavenly hips deeper in. Sora swallowed, relishing this moment and getting used to the mix of pleasure and pain he experienced as Riku began to move in and out of him. Riku was panting intensely, trying his best to stay under control. Sora finally relaxed enough to open his eyes and what he saw above him left him in awe. Riku had never looked more god-like in his life.

_To hell with control, Riku I need you!_ His brain screamed. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, bringing him closer and widening his own legs. It felt like he was being torn in half, but at the same time it was a feeling of bliss. He devoured Riku's lips, desperately clinging to that taste.

Something in Riku just clicked. More like snapped really, and the training wheels came off. Riku sped up his pace, waiting, waiting. Sora's eyes rolled back again, taking him and Riku to another world.

"RIKU!" Sora gasped, every time he hit that sweet, forbidden spot deep within him. Numerous things came out of his mouth, things he didn't know could come from him. His hips were now up to par with Riku's, pushing Riku further over the edge.

"Sora…" Riku moaned, finally reaching his limit. His hot cum flooded Sora's walls, and he collapsed on Sora's side, with not even enough energy to move.

"It's ok, Riku." Sora whispered, kissing his lover's forehead. "I love you, too." Riku smiled weakly before shutting his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**With Axel and Roxas…**_

Roxas stopped hugging Axel and simply rest his head on his chest.

"What do we do with him?" Roxas asked, glancing at Sephiroth's unconscious body.

"Call the cops." Axel instructed, tossing the blonde his phone as he got up.

Axel picked up Sephiroth's body and set him on a chair. He placed the pink handcuffs on him and turned back to Roxas.

"They're coming." Roxas said, his body wracked with intense nerves.

"It'll be ok, Rox." Axel cradled his tiny frame.

"I know…" Roxas replied, trailing off.

"So why are you shaking so much?" Axel chuckled.

"I don't know, Axel…" a tear winked from Roxas' eye. "I just… don't know."

Axel remained silent, hugging Roxas even tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: ** Hey people. Sorry I hadn't updated in a forever or so. Things have seriously gotten confusing beyond belief, I have major issues going on for me, and I haven't had much inspiration, which is my excuse for the shortness of this chapter. Cassie-san, I hope you liked the Soriku lemon, that was for you!!!

I'm too damn tired…depressed… something to put all the reviewers and alerts and stuff, so deal with this.

THANKS TO ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE READING AND REVIEWING THIS!!! –gives away akuroku baskets of goodies to people-


	8. And The Rapist Is Apprehended!

A Trip Up North

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 8: And The Rapist Is Apprehended!**

Axel and Roxas sat together, saying nothing. The room was silent, and the two waited apprehensively for someone to come. Axel held Roxas in his arms, keeping him from totally falling apart. At one point, he took Roxas' hand, but Roxas didn't seem to mind. It comforted him, knowing that Axel was here for him. They sat in the silence, Roxas' fingers intertwined with Axel's.

_What should I do now? _Axel pondered silently, making sure to keep his breathing even, to keep Roxas calm.

_You keep it in your pants and act like a good friend for him, _snapped a voice in Axel's head. _Just stay a good friend. He'll come to you._

_Fine. But if this doesn't work, I am killing you, whatever you are._ Axel threatened the little voice in his head. He looked down at Roxas and frowned slightly. His blue eyes, once so full of laughter were empty and sullen. It broke Axel's heart to see his best friend so hollow. So afraid.

"Axel?" Roxas murmured, staring blankly into space.

"Yea, Rox?" Axel asked, putting Roxas' spikes under his chin and holding him close.

"Can you make me a promise?" the blonde asked.

"Anything." Axel replied.

"Promise me… that you won't abandon me." Roxas said.

"I promise." Axel assured his friend.

A vibration coursed through the two, then another. Roxas quickly pulled out his phone. It was Cloud and Leon again.

"Roxas!" Cloud barked into his phone. Roxas pulled his ear away from the receiver and winced from the volume.

"Yes Cloud?" Roxas asked.

"We're locked in our room. You wouldn't by any chance know why, would you?" Cloud asked, his voice filled with suspicion. Roxas could just imagine the various ways he would be maimed as Cloud's eyes narrowed. Leon was heard in the background, grunting as he tried to knock the door down.

"No, I wouldn't, Cloud. I don't even know where your room is, genius." Roxas told him matter-of-factly.

"Fine…" Cloud hissed. "Then get someone to get us out, please. Our phone's outside of our room." He said.

"I can only imagine why…" Roxas rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Shut up and send help, Unmei. Or you'll regret it." Roxas could see Cloud's eyes narrowing again.

"I think I'll regret it either way." Roxas said under his breath. Axel stifled a giggle.

"What was that?" Cloud asked harshly.

"Nothing, I'll send help, ok? Just make sure you have clothes on." Roxas began to laugh.

"Roxas, you little-" Roxas abruptly hung up on Cloud before he began the long string of cussing and death threats that Roxas had heard many times before.

"Well, Cloud sounds great." Axel said sarcastically.

"Oh, as always." Roxas replied with the same sarcasm. "We should help him though. Where are the guys?" Roxas wondered, getting up and dialing his phone.

"Sora? You sound like you got beat- Ohhhh, okay then. Well, we need you guys up here, say… NOW! Some stuffs happened." Roxas paused as Sora spoke. "W-wow. That's… fun. Just, y'know, hurry up, ok? Bye." Roxas folded his phone down and put it in his pocket.

"What happened with them?" Axel asked.

"Short story, Sora and Riku are going out now. Use your imagination." Roxas smiled smugly as Axel groaned as he imagined what Roxas meant.

A knock came at the door.

Roxas slowly got off of Axel's lap and sat back down as Axel walked over to answer the door.

--

_**With Leon and Cloud…**_

"Harder!" Cloud shouted.

"I'm tired!" Leon complained, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Well I want to get out of here!" Cloud said, frustration in his voice. "It's been hours!! Where is that help Roxas promised us!?"

"How should I know?!" Leon yelled. He was getting pissed off at Cloud. "You try knocking down this goddamn door!"

Cloud took a deep breath.

"Okay, calm. We'll get out of here eventually. Somehow. Maybe." Cloud sighed. "There's gotta be something in here we can use."

"Did you try calling the front desk with your cell phone?" Leon asked.

"Oh." Cloud said dumbly.

"Give me that." Leon snapped, snatching the phone from Cloud. "And try not to do anything stupid."

"Where do you get off telling ME what to do?!" Cloud shrieked. "Do you think I'm some idiot or something?!"

"At the moment, yes." Leon stated through clenched teeth. "You're being very idiotic. Now shut up!" he snapped, and dialed the front desk with his phone.

"You've always thought I was stupid!" Cloud yelled, his hormones, insecurities, and the fact he had been stuck in the same room as Leon for a long time getting the best of him.

Leon finished his conversation with the front desk people and hung up.

"Cloud, I've had just about enough of you!" Leon shouted, his grey eyes storming. "You're always whining and complaining and putting words in my mouth and you're so stubborn, I'm sick of it!" he finished.

"Mr. Leonhart?" a maid asked, opening the door. "Whoops, I'm sorry. Just came to unlock the door. Good bye." She blushed.

"Then maybe we should split up!" Cloud yelled, tears coming to his eyes. He quickly blinked them away.

"Maybe we should!" Leon shouted back.

"Fine!" Cloud swept up his phone and stormed out the door as the tears came down his face.

"Fine." Leon murmured, closing his eyes and sitting on the bed.

--

_**Back with Axel and Roxas…**_

"Officer Zack Fair." Said the tall black-haired Officer at the door, showing Axel his badge. "What happened?" he asked, walking in and looking around. His attention immediately turned to the silver-haired man tied to a chair. He looked around and saw a spiky blonde-haired boy hugging a pillow as if it were his best friend.

"Oh, not again…" the officer groaned, connecting the dots.

"What do you mean, 'not again'?" Axel asked suspiciously, letting a very sweaty Sora and Riku into the room, Demyx and Zexion following behind them.

"Sephiroth here is a wanted sex offender, we've been tracking him for months." Officer Fair explained. "He escaped from rehab a few months ago and he's left his mark on more than one kid." He sighed.

"I'm 16, thank you." Roxas asserted.

"Okay, teenager. Happy?" the officer asked sarcastically. "I'll take him to the station. He'll be dealt with severely." The officer said, untying the man, who had awoken when Officer Fair had entered. He began reading Sephiroth's rights as he put his clothes back on. He put handcuffs on his wrists and led him out.

"Are you going to press charges?" the officer asked.

"What kind of a fucking question is that?!" Sora screamed, after Riku whispered what had happened in Sora's ear. "Of course we're fucking pressing charg-" Riku slapped a hand over Sora's mouth and let Roxas speak.

"I want him behind bars." Roxas said, his eyes hard. "But I don't want any complicated legal crap, ok?"

"I can do that." Officer Fair nodded, "But I may call you, as witnesses to tell em everything that happened. Just so I can file a report. No complicated legal crap. Okay?" he asked. He flipped out his cell phone and took everyone's numbers.

"Alright, you guys be good now. See ya." Officer Fair closed the door behind him.

--

_**Outside the door…**_

"I can't believe you'd do this again." Zack said to Sephiroth as they walked down the hallway.

"You know I can't resist." Sephiroth pouted.

"You have a problem." Zack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should punish me." Sephiroth smiled slyly.

"Later." Zack smirked, nudging him to walk faster.

--

_**With Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Sora, and Riku…**_

"Are you gonna be ok, Rox?" Sora asked quietly, putting a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Yeah, Sor." Roxas smiled weakly. "I'll be fine."

Demyx and Zexion took the chairs from the kitchen and brought them to the living room, avoiding the couch where the crime was committed. Sora sat in Riku's lap and Riku wrapped his arms around his chocolate-haired lover. Axel retook his place with Roxas in his lap and held him close. Sora walked over and knelt next to Roxas' head.

"Hey Rox…" Sora whispered in Roxas' ear.

"What Sor?" Roxas hissed back.

"Did you uh… tell Axel about your discovery?" Sora asked.

"No, now shut up Sora." Roxas finished, turning back to Axel.

"What should we do now?" Axel asked.

"Dunno." Demyx shrugged.

"Should we tell Cloud and Leon?" Sora asked.

"Oh shit, Cloud and Leon!" Roxas cursed, jumping out of Axel's lap and dialing his phone. Coincidentally, Cloud walked through the door at just that moment.

"Speak of the devil." Zexion murmured to Demyx, who giggled amusedly.

"Where's Leon, Cloud?" Sora asked, concerned.

"We broke up." He said just quietly enough to be heard. He looked so sad, even his spikes were drooping. Murmurs and gasps of "I'm sorry" and "Oh my gosh" circled the room as Cloud sat down on a small sofa.

"Wh-" Demyx was about to ask why when Zexion kissed him hard on the mouth until he forgot about his question. Cloud thanked him silently as they began to make out intensely.

"It's so late. Everyone should get some rest." Zexion said, coming up for air and pulling a very tired Demyx to their room.

"Yeah." Demyx yawned, his eyelids fluttering. "We can burn the couch tomorrow."

"Okay." Sora yawned, as he and Riku went to their own room.

"You want me to stay here, Rox?" Axel asked quietly after everyone had left.

"Yes please." Roxas groaned, closing his eyes.

"Want me to take you to your room?" Axel whispered in his ear.

Roxas said nothing. Axel looked down upon his sleeping face and smiled. Carefully, he carried him bridal-style to his room and put him into bed. He thought about it and crawled in next to him, hugging him close.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

Roxas was fast asleep.

"Good. There's something I've always wanted to tell you. But I've never had the balls to do it to your face, when you're awake." Axel confessed quietly. Roxas didn't stir. Axel took a deep breath.

"I love you, Roxas." Axel whispered, lightly planting a kiss on the smaller's forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

--

**Author's Note:** Whoohoo!! Summer Vacation! A time of love, laughter, memories, and UPDATES!! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, if there are any gentlemen reading this, I AM BACK!! –explosion of party snaps- I will be updating more often, there will be more drama, more fun and fights, more LEMONS!!

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think that if I owned Kingdom Hearts and Squeenix that I would be typing these stories on fanfiction? Okay, if I did I still would, BUT I don't, so there!

**Reviewers as of last chapter:** Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Immortal Fisheh, Cassie-san, Fanny6, Kiki Lelsissa, UseCorrectGrammar, LollipopLove, Kel-Vampyre, Becca-Blossom, Alliecard, HarryLovesDraco, DorkFace, Independence, SassyOMG2282, and fujiyoshi8059!

**Reviewers in total:**Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Immortal Fisheh, Cassie-san, Fanny6, Kiki Lelsissa, UseCorrectGrammar, LollipopLove, Kel-Vampyre, Becca-Blossom, Alliecard, HarryLovesDraco, DorkFace, Independence, SassyOMG2282, fujiyoshi8059, random-laughter, Yuki Satone, kawaiifox1, mornrir-brightflame, X3 Dance to the Beat, Love Psycho, Zyanevra, delayed-reaction, Faye Silo, Hikari Aiyano, Riku-stalker, Suiren-san, paupu fruits rox, iRbhL, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, and ILuvMamo-chan. (I think that's it… -dies-)

**Alerters in total:** Alliecard, AnimeAlexis, AshleyPorter , CynikSama , Dark-Angels-calling , Delayed-Reaction, DestinedCrazyCat, Dissociative Identity, FallenAngel2194, FallenPooka , Fanny6 , Gabubi-baka , HarrylovesDraco, ILuvMamo-chan, Independence, InoYamanaka91, Kel-Vampyre, Lolita Lilyette, LollipopLove, Love Psycho, Lunar Tempest, Melody of the Sea, MrSpoonLovesYou, Nara Rei, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Sarie Bear, SassyOMG2282, Superemily, Tsubasa-Faye, Wicked Winter, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, Xechty, Zomeister, Darkangelofthyme, fujyoshi8059, genocide-bloodshed, jhanna555, kena-san, loverofAkuRoku, mornir-brightflame, paupu fruits rox, random-laughter, shadowcatxme

**Favorites in total:**Cassie-san, DestinedCrazyCat, Dissociative Identity, DorkFace, FallenAngel2194, FallenPooka, HarrylovesDraco, Immortal Fisheh, Independence, Kale Hikari, Kiki Lelsissia, KooriTheSneak, LollipopLove, Love Psycho, MrSpoonLovesYou, RoadtoParadise, Sabrina Draconon, Sarie Bear, SuirenSan, Wicked Winter, XAxel's Memory RemainsX, Xigbar001, YourMomThinksImHot, Yuki Satone, Zyanevra, blackpantha, famin, fujyoshi8059, kawaiifox1, loverofAkuRoku, xX-Citrus-Xx

**Pairings:** **Akuroku, Soriku, Cleon, Zemyx, mentioned Roxamine and a MYSTERY COUPLE!! XD**

**One Last Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who's added me for alerts or favorites, reviewed, and just plain stuck with this story while I got out of my creative slump. Haha I love that word. Slump. xD

Anyways, before I forget… PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. It Seems Nobody Was Really Able To Sleep

A Trip Up North

**A Trip Up North**

**Chapter 9: It Seems Nobody Could Really Sleep That Night**

_Axel was sweating, his red spikes sticking to his face. The room was too dim to see anything and the air was thick with lust. His hands were clenched to the bed sheets he was laying on._

_Only… he wasn't alone. _

_His body, completely exposed and sticky with sweat, was practically glued to someone underneath him. _

_And that someone was kissing him. _

_Axel gave in to the smaller person, who was entangling their slender fingers through his sticky spikes, and pressing his smooth, slick lips against his own. He moaned into the person's mouth, reveling in the taste of sea-salt ice cream. Sweet, with a salty tang underneath._

"_Axel…" a breathy moan came from the person. _

"_Roxas…" Axel replied instinctively, wrapping his arms under the teen's body and bringing them even closer. Axel could feel Roxas' hot erection hard-pressed against his. _

_Axel saw Roxas' blue eyes flash mischievously in the darkness. The blonde flipped their bodies over, and placed his hands on Axel's broad chest, dragging the, painfully slowly across his pale skin. Axel's breath hitched. Roxas was _amazing_ in bed. He felt one hand hook under his thigh, bringing his leg over Roxas' shoulder. Roxas kissed Axel again, with more fire than a nuclear explosion. _

_Axel could feel Roxas' tip hovering at his entrance, heat emanating from it. Axel brought his hand to Roxas' perfectly shaped ass, and quickly brought it closer to his body,_

"Axel!_" Roxas cried louder. _

"Roxas!" Axel whispered hoarsely, bucking his length into his hand. He shot up out of bed and quickly gathered his thoughts.

_Damn dreams…_ Axel thought, furious with himself for having such a dream with ROXAS lying right next to him!

He looked over at the blonde and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. Roxas' sandy blonde spikes were sticking to the sides of his face. He was sweating profusely. Axel placed the back of his hand to his forehead and quickly flinched. Roxas was flaming hot! (A/N: xDDD)

"Ax…" he groaned, his face contorted in pain. Axel couldn't bear to see Roxas suffering. He jumped out of bed and opened the window as wide as it would go. He rushed back to Roxas' side and began to rub his arm.

"Rox!" he whispered somewhat harshly. He didn't want to wake up anybody else in the suite. "Roxas, you need to wake up!" he hissed in his ear.

"Axel!!" Roxas then shrieked. Tears were streaming down his face and his body moved out-of-sorts, like a broken marionette. His hands were trying to grip the blanket wrapped around him to tear it off. His body felt like it was ablaze. His eyelids were too heavy to open, and he could barely move his head. "So… so hot!!" he cried with the last of his strength, his mouth going dry. All he could do was cry and cry.

Axel quickly adhered to Roxas' orders, swiftly tearing off the bed spread. Roxas' fingers were fumbling with his shirt; he was trying so hard to take it off, if only to escape the incredible heat he was suffering. Axel did so for him, and cradled Roxas like a baby. He brought him to the windowsill, fanning the blonde with his hands. The snow came down softly in a light sheet, melting on contact on Roxas' skin.

Axel cradled Roxas' head and neck carefully in one arm as the snow came down. He watched in concern as Roxas' labored breathing began to ease as the snow fluttered down upon him. Axel wiped away Roxas' tears as he began to breathe normally again.

"Roxas?" Axel asked softly. "Are you okay now?" he shook the teen slightly, still cradling his head.

"Ngh…" he murmured, the weight on his eyelids lifting. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight before him. Axel's skin shone with an otherworldly glow in the moonlight, his green eyes filled with distress. Roxas lifted a hand to Axel's bare chest, to rest above his heart. "What… happened?" Roxas finally asked.

"You… you were having a nightmare, I think." Axel said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "You were heating up. I-" Axel was interrupted when Roxas shot up, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you…" Roxas murmured. "I dreamed… I had- and it was so hot… I couldn't-" Roxas choked on his own words. Axel wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, as the cold, pure breeze that blew through the window finally cooled them down. Roxas blinked, rubbing his eyes. He noticed that… he and Axel were both wearing only their boxers. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

**01: 36 am**

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, letting the red head go. "I think we should go back to bed now." His face relaxed.

"If you say so." Axel said, taking Roxas and carrying him like a child back to the bed. Axel lay Roxas down and came in next to him. Roxas quickly snuggled into Axel's chest, pressing himself against the contours of his body. Axel wrapped his arms firmly around Roxas' waist as they both fell back to sleep.

--

_**At around the same time, in Cloud and Leon's suite…**_

Cloud turned over for what felt like the millionth time that night. Because of his fight with Leon, he was forced to sleep on the couch while Leon took the King-sized bed in the room all to himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Cloud murmured to himself, beating up the pillow he laid on with his head. He couldn't believe how he had lost control so quickly in that room. Then again…

_Maybe Leon's right…_ he thought remorsefully. _I AM really… whiny… and I DO complain… often… _A tear slid down Cloud's cheek as he realized the truth in Leon's words.

"So stupid!" Cloud shoved his face into his pillow and cried. He could feel his heart slowly disintegrating away.

_I swear… somehow… someway… I'll fix this._ He thought with determination.

--

_**With Leon…**_

Leon turned over in his bed again. He could almost see Cloud lying next to him, looking him over with naughty blue eyes. He reached out to stroke his perfect face, but only to realize that he had banished Cloud to the living room for the rest of the trip. Leon's own words echoed in his head.

_Maybe we should split up! _He had yelled with frustration. How could he let his emotions get the best of him?! That never happens! **He**, himself was always the one with the level head. What had happened?

_Cloud… I miss you… _Leon thought, his mind heavy with regret. _What have I done?_

--

_**With Sora and Riku…**_

"So how was your day, sweetie?" Riku asked, his arms around Sora's stomach. They were spooning for the first time as a couple.

"Pretty good." Sora replied sleepily, smiling at his lover.

"Only pretty good?" Riku asked, and as if on cue, his length hardened, pressing against Sora's opening.

"Ahh!!" Sora gasped. "It was- amazing!" he gasped for breath. "But Riku…" he quickly turned around, away from Riku before he got too carried away for control. "If we do anymore tonight, I won't be able to walk for a long time." He chuckled, kissing Riku softly.

"Okay, okay." Riku grinned smugly. "I'll be good."

--

_**That morning…**_

"Man, we've had a crazy first day…" Demyx yawned, stretching out his arms. Zexion led him out of their room at about 9:06 that morning.

"That's for sure." Zexion murmured, guiding the sleepy Demyx away from the couch they were meant to burn later that day. Zexion plopped down next to him and began dialing room service.

"Should we order food for Cloud too?" Zexion asked Demyx. Demyx leaned his head against the smaller teen and began to doze off. "Demyx?" Zexion looked at the blonde and chuckled softly. Demyx had curled up into a little ball, clutching Zexion's arm as if it were his most cherished toy. Zexion patted Demyx's head with affection. He was so adorable. So childlike. Ever since the day they had met.

_-- Flashback-- 3 years ago_

_Zexion sighed as a couple of 12-year-olds were using his phone to text. He was in the apartment complex of his little brother's friend Sora, acting as a messenger in some twisted Elementary School drama that was tearing Sora apart. Involved was a little boy named Bubba. Zexion didn't really care for the details. He just wanted to get out of the loud apartment and away from Sora and Riku. _

"_Hello?" a little girl named Yuna spoke into her phone in a screechy, annoying voice. Zexion wondered if that was actually her voice or if some unfortunate person on the other end of the line was going to die. "Hey. I'm in front of Bubba's." she paused. "Get out here. NOW." She spoke the last word with a strange, almost demonic voice. "Okay, Byebye!" she finished perkily. Zexion blinked in amazement, both at how a girl could go from demoness to angel in seconds and that a girl so little had a cell phone. _

"_Are you guys done yet?" Zexion asked, his voice monotone and bored. _

"_Wait. I'll read over it." Yuna chirruped. "I hate you cuz you're a big huge bitch and you're very very very very very very veryyyy…" _

"_What's goin' on?" a tall blonde asked. Zexion looked up. He was tall, lean with slight muscles, with had the strangest green eyes that contrasted against his tan skin. He was wearing a long-sleeved hoodie and jeans even though it was sweltering out with the sun beating down on them. His hair was what interested Zexion the most. It was sandy blonde, nearly brown, in a strange mohawk-mullet hybrid hairstyle. Zexion blinked, coming back to Earth and collecting his thoughts._

"_Elementary School Drama." Zexion replied, retaining his bored tone and leaning against the car behind him. _

"_That's… interesting." The blonde replied. "I'm Demyx!" he said, waving at Zexion as the children continued typing on Zexion's phone. _

"_Zexion." Zexion replied, flipping back the lilac hair over his eye only to have it settle back again. _

"_I don't think I've ever seen you here before." Demyx said thoughtfully._

"_I'm here watching my brother and his friend who lives here. I'm here often enough, so I practically live here. Apartment 112." Zexion told him. _

"_Oh…" Demyx said, his green eyes looking Zexion over. He was a small person, awfully emo-looking with dark clothes on. He was pale, with strange colored hair, with a large bang covering his right eye. _

"_Demmy!" Yuna cried, rushing over to the tall blonde. _

"_Hey, Yuna…" Demyx replied, smiling at the short child. The two began talking about things Zexion really didn't care about. He just wanted to get his phone back and get out of the heat. _

_Suddenly, Demyx started climbing the stairs leading to the upper apartments. Underneath them, that is. He was laughing all the while._

_That laugh._

_Zexion's eyes widened with fascination at this strange monkey-like teen. Demyx then reached the top and wrapped his legs around the wooden pole holding the stairs up and slid down it. Zexion chuckled at this child-like antic. _

"_Wow…" he said, his friends' perverted thoughts getting to him. _

"_That's looked wrong, huh?" Demyx rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _

"_No comment." Zexion said, shaking his head as if to erase the bad thoughts. "Just a question…" he said._

"_What's up?" Demyx asked, green eyes meeting dark blue. _

"_How old are you?" the smaller teen asked. _

"_I'm 15." Demyx smiled. Zexion was at a loss for words for a moment due to that dazzling smile. it was only for a moment though, and he replied with an abrupt "Same here." Zexion said, working the ends of his lips into an upward grimace. It was the best try of a smile he'd made in months. _

_This simple teen, this Demyx, had made Zexion smile._

_-- End Flashback--_

To this day, Demyx always managed to get a smile out of the "emo" teen.

"Demmy…" Zexion coaxed, shaking his lover. "Wake up…" he whispered.

"Huh?" Demyx woke up with a start. "Sorry, Zexy." – Zexion inwardly winced at his nickname- "I must've fallen asleep." He then kissed Zexion softly on the lips. Zexion smiled into the kiss, returning it.

--

**Author's Note:** Okay, hello! For the love of all that is good in the world, I have UPDATED!! Bwahahaha. What a feat. Yay me!

So, it took me a while but I finally came up with another chapter! Just slowing down the pace a little bit. I looked back at the story and realized, wow, I packed a lot into a DAY on this vacation. So I added some Zemyx stuffs and some insight into the Cleon situation. More action-y stuff soon! I promise! It's all in my head! (That sentence didn't sound too safe…)

Thank you, EVERYBODY who reviewed my update! And all those people who added and alerted me!! Thank you!!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the thoughts in my head. I don't own the Disney Squeenix genius invention, Kingdom Hearts. Promise. xD

**Reviewers In Last Chapter:** Delayed-Reaction, Independance, SassyOMG2282, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, Cassie-san, Nara Rei, InoYamanaka91, angelicordemonic138, pairalwaysnforever, and Fanny6!!

**Alerters In Total:** OMG there's 49 ALERTERS for this story!! I'm freaking!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!

**Favorites In Total:** 35 FAVORITES!!

Okay, I'll come clean. I am far too lazy to write down all the names now. So I'll just fangirl over it. (Hey, I'm new at writing. The fact that people are actually reviewing excites me, okay?!)

**Pairings:** Akuroku, Sorkiku, Zemyx, C/leon (they're presently split up), mention Roxamine, and a mystery couple. Though most people know it.

Again, Thank You All, so much for actually reading this crazy fanfic and even MORE thank you for reviewing!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

I'll give you faster updates, more action, even more updates on my other stories, and A PAIRING GOODY BASKET OF YOUR CHOICE is you just press that beautiful purple button and REVIEW!! Please.


End file.
